


I'll Be Seeing You

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [18]
Category: Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny, how dreams work. He was just glad they did right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

Bucky flicked through his records.

Steve & Sam had been generous to donate some to him: Lee, Day, Christy, Goodman & Miller.  
He continued, before settling slowly at one. Billie Holiday- "Lady Sings The Blues". On the outside, a small note 'To James, From Russia With Love. -N.'  
He held it in his hands for a moment, removing it slowly, like porcelain.  
Bucky set it down softly as he heard the needle touch it's grooves.

Bucky walked over tor the couch, sitting down as he smiled softly.

(Already know this is a dream. Just please...)

Natalia sat beside him, coffees beside each other. "How goes the cosmos?"  
He smiled sadly. "Beautiful & lonely. How about you?"  
"Oh, you know. The usual: Trying not to get killed, protecting the world. Another day in paradise." She flashed him a small smile. The one that was brighter than the sun.

The one that brought him back down to Earth.

Nat finally spoke, as if reading him. "...I'm trying."  
"I left so that you wouldn't."  
"& since when did I ever let someone take something away from me, that I never got back?" He smiled, putting his head against hers. "......God, I miss you so damn much." She moved to his ear, softly whispering "I know. ....." She moved, placing a kiss as soft as silk, & affirming as a feather with gravity. ".....Help me remember."

He woke up.  
James' skin still had prickly goosebumps, his mind like a drunk in a buzz.  
He didn't care if it was absurd. Because like a drunk, the hangover was inevitable.  
He took off his earphones, laying them down.

Nearly 100 years, & he still would take vinyl any day.  
Bucky began to get up.

& it was better. ....Because she still had that vinyl in the closet. & in that way, Bucky could be with her.  
Little as it was.


End file.
